Routers are frequently utilized in woodworking to cut or form wood into a desired shape or size. These devices typically include a router motor having a rotatable drive shaft that supports a router bit. Examples of applications involving the use of routers include routing, grooving, fluting, shaping and beading. The router bit typically projects upwardly from a hole in the surface of a work table.
Conventionally, routers are either fixed-base or plunge-type. In a fixed-base router, for example, the depth of the router bit is typically adjusted by raising or lowering the router motor using, for example, a rack and pinion. In a plunge-type router, the router motor is typically mounted to several columns that can be actuated to change the depth of the router bit during operation. In some applications, it may be desirable to mount the router to a table or other work surface to support the workpiece as it passes the router bit. A guide mechanism such as a fence may be employed to guide the workpiece along the work surface. Moreover, a guide bushing may also be placed within an opening on a work surface to guide the workpiece around the router bit for certain procedures such as template or inlay cutting.
When performing a woodworking operation, it may become necessary to adjust or replace the router bit. In a conventional table-mounted router, adjustment of the router bit may require the operator to physically remove the router from the router housing in order to access the bit. Once removed, the operator can then loosen the router chuck holding the router bit. In other cases, adjustment of the router bit may require the operator to replace or change the router bit from the underside of the router table, where access is often limited. During this process, the depth setting of the router bit may be compromised, requiring the operator to re-adjust the bit depth prior to continuing the woodworking operation. Since many routers lack an accurate and convenient adjustment mechanism to set the depth of the router bit, such adjustments can often prove difficult and time consuming.